


Le Violoniste et L'auditeur

by Cubriffic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But it's at 1am, How does this man function, Jon plays the violin, M/M, Ooooooo lotsa fluff here, They hug and stuff its wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Jon has a habit of playing his violin at 1 in the morning.





	Le Violoniste et L'auditeur

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh whoops I wrote another one about them  
> I have this really neat headcanon that Jon plays the violin and I've been tempted to write about it for awhile, and I finally did it.
> 
> Consider this my Christmas gift to y'all
> 
> ALSO BONUS!!!!! Done With Love by Zedd reminds me of these two, anyways enjoy the fic

It wasn’t unusual to hear the soft sounds of music coming from Jon’s bedroom at 1 in the morning. It was the only time that the young man could practise his violin in peace; between Mark’s wishes to have the entire house silent at all times and Eduardo usually being in a shitty mood, there was never a chance for Jon to practise. At 1am though, his roommates were sleeping like rocks, which let Jon practise as much as he wanted. Besides, these days, Jon was rarely tired at this time in the morning.

Jon stood there, calmly playing his violin as his eyes glazed over the music sheet on his stand. He had been stuck on this part for almost half an hour now, and it was beginning to grind his gears. Sure, he hadn’t exactly been learning the song for too long, but that didn’t matter to him. Everytime Jon played that part, it seemed off and wrong. He could hear his bow pressing harder on the strings as he became more and more frustrated, and he quickly forced himself to stop playing, just in case the strings actually broke, something that had happened before.

Jon grumbled to himself, placing the violin on his bed as he checked the time. 1:55AM. He should probably head to bed soon, but he still wanted to at least get that one part right. It would bug him for God knows how long if he didn’t finish it. He made his way across his room, reaching for the door. He should probably get a drink or something before he continued-

“Oh, jesus fuck!”

Jon jumped back at the sound of Eduardo’s voice. That was certainly not a sound he was expecting.

“Ah, Duardy, I’m so sorry!” Jon pulled his boyfriend up from the ground. Eduardo looked like he had just woken up; his hair was completely teased up,there were bags under his eyes and he had both a tired and pissed off look in his eyes.  
Come to think of it, he probably did just wake up.

“I’m so sorry, did I wake you up?” Jon apologised again.  
“You made me lose my fucking balance, if that counts.” Eduardo rubbed his back as he grumbled, wincing at the thought.  
“Ahh, sorry Duardy!” Jon let out a nervous chuckle. “I didn’t mean to disturb yo-” Something clicked in his head, making him stop.  
“Wait a moment. Why were you outside my door?”

Eduardo seemed to tense up for a moment, before going back to normal. “I wasn’t.”  
“Then how did you-”  
“I tripped.”  
“But that doesn’t explain-”  
“I never said I was outside your door, idiot.”  
 _Oh great._ Eduardo was deciding to be as difficult as he could. But Jon knew how to combat this. He grabbed one of Eduardo’s hands, rubbing small circles into the back of it with his thumb. He could already feel Eduardo beginning to relax at his touch. Jon smiled to himself.

“You know I don’t mind you sitting out there, right?”  
“Mmm.” Eduardo’s eyes looked towards the side, as Jon look up at him.  
“And I won’t judge you for anything, right?”  
“Mhm.”  
“So could you please tell me what you were doing out there?”

From the light coming from Jon’s room, the Englishman could see that Eduardo was thinking about what to say. Eduardo sighed.

“I couldn’t sleep.”  
Jon pulled Eduardo into a embrace, smiling. _Always works._ “Y’know, you could have just come in, right?”  
Eduardo just shrugged, mumbling something into Jon’s hair. Jon giggled, resting against his boyfriend. He could feel his eyes begin to grow heavy, as he relaxed more and more into Eduardo’s body.

“Am I allowed in or not?” Jon’s eyes snapped open at Eduardo’s voice. He pulled back, slightly embarrassed.  
“Of course!” Jon grabbed Eduardo’s hand, shutting the door as he pulled him in. Jon grabbed his violin before Eduardo sat on the bed.

“I’m gonna be practising, if that’s alright with you.” Jon quickly looked over his sheet music, making sure it was in the correct order.  
“Fine.” Jon barely heard Eduardo’s reply, but nodded. He got into position, took a deep breath- and started playing.

The thing about the violin, at least to Jon, was that it required lots of concentration. The young man could never play if he was distracted by sounds coming from the men that he was living with (another bonus to playing at 1am; no sounds to distract him), so it had to be at least somewhat quiet for Jon to play. That meant blocking out everything that tried to get to Jon’s brain. Once he began playing, every small sound around him seemed to disappear, as Jon only focused on his violin.

Jon barely had to look at the sheets for the first minute; after all, he had practised that part more times than he could count. He could feel a smile forming on his face as he played the instrument, his ears being filled by the sweet melody. Jon could even feel his foot tapping in tune to the music. In that moment, the only thing that was there was Jon and his violin, working in perfect harmony with one another.

“I like when you play the violin.”

Jon stumbled, stuffing up the next part of the music. He turned, red-faced to look at Eduardo.  
“E-Eh?”  
“I said that I like when you play the violin.” Eduardo looked almost asleep, eyes barely staying open. “It’s… nice.”  
Jon smiled. “Thank you.” He still wasn’t used to getting compliments from Eduardo.

However, it seemed that Eduardo wasn’t quite done talking. “It’s like… like hearing your favourite song after a bad day. Or coming home to a pet. Or…” Eduardo shook his head. “I can’t really explain it. But it helps me relax. That’s the actual reason why I was outside. I wanted to hear you play. It helps me calm down after a rough day. Or night, I guess.”

By the end of Eduardo’s little speech, Jon was standing there in awe, an expression somewhere between shock and happy on his face. He had no idea tat Eduardo even liked him playing the violin. The fact that he did, and that it made him happy was… well, it was certainly shocking to Jon. In fact, he could feel tears beginning to prick at his eyes.

Eduardo smiled slightly. “Christ, that was cheesier than it sounded in my hea- Wait, Jon, are you crying?”  
Jon sniffled in response, though a smile was beginning to form on his face. “Y-Yes.”  
“Oh my fucking god,” Eduardo’s voice was laced with laughter as he motioned to Jon. “C’mere, you crybaby.”

Jon quickly placed his violin on the ground, before going over to Eduardo. Eduardo pulled Jon down so they could lie next to each other and cuddle. Jon rested his head on Eduardo’s chest.  
“I love you so much.”  
Eduardo smiled in response.

“Love you too, Jonny.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song I imagine him playing is Carol of the Bells by Lindsey Stirling (It's such a good song, check it out)
> 
>  
> 
> Also Mark pays the bills so he can worry about them having the lights on all night hA


End file.
